nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Nurarihyon no Mago
, commonly abbreviated to , is a manga series written and illustrated by Hiroshi Shiibashi with an anime TV series adaptation. The main character, Rikuo Nura, is a boy who is part human and a quarter yōkai. He lives in a house full of spirits along with his yōkai grandfather, Nurarihyon. Despite his grandfather's wish for him to succeed him as master of the yōkai yakuza clan, Rikuo tries to escape his fate of acting like a yōkai by doing good deeds. He eventually comes to terms with his yōkai blood and decides to take up the position of Young head of the Nura House. Multiple factions aim to stop him or overtake his position, and he must gather friends and allies, a new Hyakki Yakō under his banner of "Fear". Nurarihyon no Mago has been continuously serialized in the Japanese manga anthology Weekly Shōnen Jump since March 2008 and has been collected in 12 tankōbon volumes as of September 2010. The manga has been licensed by Viz Media to be released in the United States, with the first volume to be released early 2011. http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2010-08-17/nura/rise-of-the-yokai-clan-manga-listed-in-english Manga The manga currently has 25 published volumes and upwards of 200+ chapters. Nurarihyon no Mago Oneshot Nurarihyon on Mago premiered in the spring 2006 issue of Akamaru Jump as a oneshot and in 2007 won Weekly Jump's third annual Golden Future Cup competition. Anime The anime adaptation is produced by Studio DEEN and began airing in Japan on July 5, 2010 . It is also licensed by Viz Media under the title Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan and new episodes, subbed in English, are simulcast each week on their website not long after they air in Japan.http://www.viz.com/vizblog/index.php?id=623 The anime is slated to be released on eight DVDs. Other Media A Drama CD was released in December 2009 http://www.shueisha.co.jp/drama_cd/nurari/index.html and the first four chapters have appeared in Shueisha's online weekly VOMIC (voiced comics). A character data book titled was released on July 2, 2010. At 264 pages, it contains information on all the major factions in the series, as well as on Shiibashi and his assistants. Additionally, three light novel adaptations, written by Tomohito Ōsaki (大崎知仁, Ōsaki Tomohito) with illustrations by Hiroshi Shiibashi, have been published by J-Books. The first, published in December 2009, is titled Obscure Tales of Ukiyoe Town (浮世絵町綺譚, Ukiyoe-chō kitan) and features the stories of Nurarihyon and Yōhime's wedding ceremony and a strange encounter between Zen and Kuroumaru, as well as an original tale centering on the yōkai who live in Ukiyoe Town. The second, published in September 2010, is titled Ōedo Nura-gumi Shimatsu (大江戸奴良組始末) and features stories of Rihan's childhood and Rikuo's time in Toono Village, among others. http://j-books.shueisha.co.jp/book/book129.html The third, Kyōto Fantasy (京都夢幻夜話, Kyōto Mugen Yobanashi), published in December 2010, focuses on a young girl's meeting with Hagoromo Gitsune, Nurarihyon bringing a young Rihan with him on patrol, and an untold story of Kubinashi and Kejōrō's human days. Terminology *'Yōkai' are creatures of Japanese folklore. *'Onmyōji' are specialists who protect against evil spirits. *'Hyakki Yakō' is a term for the night parade of 100 demons. *'Osore' is a term that denotes the unique skills and traits of each yōkai. Reception The first tankōbon ranked 9th on Tohan manga charts, the third ranked 5th, the fourth ranked 10th, the fifth ranked 9th, the sixth ranked 8th, the twelfth ranked 2nd, and each volume starting from the third has sold over 100,000 copies. References External links *Official anime website *Tokyo MX website *YTV website *BS11 website *VOMIC website *Viz Anime website Category:Nurarihyon no Mago